Two Souls, One Body
by Nancy CuddleKitten Nickeson
Summary: A young Girl, Annora, has been seeing an entity from the moment of birth. It claims to be her guardian. But it has brought her to an insane asylum. But a month later she finally breaks out, what adventures will befall her? Bakura X OC ((Pilot fanfic. Inspired by the game Beyond: Two Souls. Slight Young Smut Warning.))
1. Escape

**_((AN: New story. Enjoy, comment. Blah. I know it's not much to go on. But it's going to get better. Credit to Jesse.))_**

**_Through the front doors, was a mental institution. Only the most insane and crazy patients entered through this door. But in the very far and darkest part of this hospital, were the most dangerous. Criminally insane patients only entered here._**

_"What's Annora's status?" Asked a doctor to the nurse who was holding a clipboard._

_"She's stable. Shes very tired." She said, smiling. The doctor nodded, taking the clip board from her and flipping through it._

_"Alright. I'm going in." He chuckled, opening the door to reveal a cold barren room with only a table with two chairs._

_"Alright Annora...The test is about to begin soon. How are you feeling right now?" Asked a man in a white suit._

_A tiny little girl with brown hair and hazel eyes sat at the cold table. She rubbed her eyes. "...I'm okay...I'm sleepy..." Her eyes gave the expression of sadness or deep confusion. Also tiredness._

_"Did you stay up again?" Asked the doctor, sitting down across from her. A long deafening silence filled the room._

_"...**He was talking to me**." She said softly, picking at her burger that the nurse had bought for her._

_Annora had began having symptoms of Schizophrenia since she could talk. But yet had no other signs or anything else._

_"What was he telling you sweetie?" He asked, looking curious._

_A whisper was heard in Annora's ear. "..." Slowly she smiled, her smile looking less then good. _

_"He hates you."_

_"Hates me? Now why would he hate me? I've been nice to you." Said the doctor, seeming puzzled._

_"You won't let me go outside to play...Those needles make me yucky... And he doesn't like his host being tested by a mortal..." Her voice deepened slightly. As if it wasn't her voice anymore._

_The doctor jotted down things on his notes. Annora slowly tilted her head, whispers audible in her ear. "You're writing mean things down."_

_The doctor looked up, startled. "How do you know that?" He asked._

_Through Annora's eyes, there was a figure standing behind the doctor, it's arms crossed. "Hes watching..."_

_The doctor inwardly shrugged. It was just luck that she figured it out. **Pataint is immune to the drugs. Seems to have every symptom of Schizophrenia. Her mood is not hostile. Shes very stable**. He thought._

_"...He wants to know when I'll get out." She said, munching on her burger happily._

_"When your better." He replied quickly, though it was clear she wasn't._

_"...You're lying." She said in a singing tone._

_"Why would I lie to you Annora?" He said, smiling._

_"Because you plan to switch me to a adult institution when I turn 18." She said, her voice changing once again, her eyes darkening, turning red._

_"...How could you possibly know that?" The Doctor said, becoming alarmed. Who told her this information? How did she KNOW?_

_Slowly, her face changed back to normal. Her eyes brightening once again. "...Spirit told me. He saw you talking to mommy...Yesterday..." More whispers poured into her ear. "I'm not saying that..." She mumbled._

_"Say what to me?" He asked, leaning forward._

_"...He said a bad word..." She said, covering her mouth._

_"Why did he say a bad word? Why do you listen to him Annora?" He asked, thinking of when the synptoms would stop. Usually the illness only happened for breif moments._

_Annora blinked, eyes tearing as if that was a bad question to ask. "...He...Hes my friend...He needs me..."_

_"It's alright dear no need to get upset. I'm your friend too." He stated._

_"...If you were my friend, you would help me..."_

_"I am trying to help you Annora. But things like this take time."_

_Annora stood up and slammed her hands on the table. "**Well, that's not good enough...**" She said in a strange tone. The doctor got up, going to the door. He wasn't going to tolerate that behavior. He never once thought that her voice and wording had changed._

_The door handle wouldn't budge. He blinked, trying to turn harder. He pounded on the door. "HELLO!? NURSE?!"_

_"Sorry doctor, but we need to have a talk." She was now right next to him, her eyes blackened._

_"Go sit down!" He demanded, Annora grabbed his wrist tightly, the cracking of bones could be heard. The doctor screamed. What was happening to her? HOW was this happening to her?_

_"Do not speak to my host that way, foolish mortal." She said, eyes darkening._

_"W-what a-are you!" He groaned out._

_"I am someone who has lived longer then you a thousand times over. You release us from this institution...Or I'll destroy you..." She said, cooing. The doctor was speechless. What was she? He didn't believe in demons, ghosts or even God. But what was happening to his patient he did not know._

_"This isn't happening!" He screamed. Annora smirked, twisting his wrist with a sickening crunch. The doctor screamed. "Oh, it's real...Painfully real. Let me go...Now...Or I'll paint the walls with beautiful blood." The lights began flickering in the room. The doctor screamed. "ALRIGHT! GO! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!"_

_She grinned, the door handle turned with a click and slowly opened. The doctor was frozen in terror. She was halfway out the door when he spoke. "W-what are you?"_

_She slowly turned around to face him, her irises turning red. "I am a being who will surpass you." The door slammed in his face then, locking him in the room._

_"NO! SOMEONE LET ME OUT! HELP!" Screamed the doctor, Annora then turned and walked down the hall, leaving the horrific hospital, but not before breaking all the windows in the front. She threw chairs and tables everywhere. She had left that insane place in a blaze of glory._

**_My name is Annora...And when I was born, an entity, know as "Spirit" became attached to me. He claims I am his newest host. He protects me, keeps me safe. And achieves the impossible with me. This is my story._**


	2. Trust

_**((AN: Next chapter is short. But it is meant to be. It shows small moments of her life as she ages. I took this chapter idea from the part where Jodie's being tested.))**_

Annora was now in a different type of institution. After the strange display of power, she was put into the institution for the gifted, the paranormal.

Only, she was treated much more differently. She could go outside if she wanted. Or see her mom. She was being tested for her powers, but only if her friend, the entity agreed.

"Can you tell me a bit about your friend?" Asked a doctor across from her. Annora was silent, too scared to talk.

The doctor then smiled. "We are here to help you Annora. And I know the last doctor said that last time. But I'm a different doctor altogether. I believe you about your spirit friend." He explained, which eased her a bit.

"He...Um...Protects me..." She said, hearing the entity speak softly in her ear.

"Thats good. We were worried he was one of those bad spirits." He said.

Suddenly a dark raspy laugh was heard, by both the doctor and Annora, both their eyes shifted to the corner of the room.

Slowly the doctor turned to look at her. "Was that him?" He asked. Annora nodded. "He thinks you're funny...And...Says..." She paused, turning her head to stare at the corner. "...That he's a being with his own intentions..." She was trying very hard to pronounce. "And...He will protect me at all costs." She finished, rubbing her arm, which appeared bruised.

"Who did that to you?" He asked, pointing to it.

"..." She bit her lip, thinking.

"Was it your friend?" He asked, trying to not overlook the possibility.

"No! He wouldn't hurt me! He's my friend!" She said loudly, before settling down.

"Then who did Annora..." He asked. becoming a bit confused.

An unsettling silence settled through the room. Annora bit her lip and twiddled her thumbs. "It was the _**monsters**_..."

~Four Months Later~

Annora was playing with blocks in her bedroom, seeming to be happy. She was treated well. And the strange entity seemed to appreciate it. Annora then sighed, her shoulder slumping. "Spirit...I'm bored..." She said, seeming to be talking to nothing.

Suddenly, the blocks she had stacked fell over after one from the bottom was pulled out. The figure was only seeable to her. It was crouched down, long hair tumbling down it's back. It was wearing blue and white stripped T-Shirt and blue pants. It appeared male. _"...You want to play a game?"_ Whispered its rough voice.

Annora giggled, nodding. "Yes."

The entity then began stacking them to another shape, making them shape into the letter A.

_"...What is this letter?"_ It asked, making her smile. "The letter A." She said.

_"And what name begins with the letter A?"_ It whispered in her ear.

"...Um...Annora?" She asked, biting her lip.

_"Great job little one."_ It said, making a ghostly hand appear to pat her on the head. Annora smiled softly.

"Spirit. Do you wanna go outside?" She asked, curious.

_"It's not a good time to go outside my dear one..."_ He whispered in her ear.

"Why?" She asked, playing with the blocks.

The figure hovered over her, before touching her forehead. _"It's Wednesday...Remember? It's testing today..."_

Annora smiled. "I'm sorry, I forgot again." She giggled. The ghost smiled, it's face blurred. The spirit never told her who he was. And never revealed his face much. He only refered to himself as "Spirit." But Annora trusted him since he was there at the moment of birth. No one else could see him but her, and well, the young boy next door.

"I'm hungry." She said randomly, getting up and going to the door, opening it.

The spirit cooed. _"Annora...You need to clean up your toooys."_ He teased her.

"But I'm hungryyyy!" She whined in the cutest voice ever.

_"I can't clean everything up for you little one." _He chuckled, taking her hand and pulling her back to the playpen.

"Aww maaaan!" She whined, putting her toys away. Spirit chuckled, crossing his arms.

When her toys were away she ran out out of the room, her spirit friend in tow.

She soon came to the cafeteria. "Jay! Jay-Jay!" She squealed, hollering to the lunch guy behind the counter.

He was a chubby young man. He knew Annora since she first came in. He smiled. "You want a cookie?" He asked, knowing her fully well.

"Yes please!" She begged, earning a snicker from her spirit friend. She was too damn cute.

"Oh good you said please." He said, pulling out a huge peanut butter cookie for her.

She squealed, taking it from him. "Thank you!" She said, going to a table and sitting down, nomming on it.

_"Are you happier here?"_ Asked the voice, only audible to her.

Annora swallowed a piece of her cookie. "Yes. Everyone here is nice to me." She giggled.

The chair across the table moved back, startling some people on the room. But they soon remembered Spirit meant no harm to people. Still, it was startling.

Spirit then sat down, white hair swaying. _"I agree little one. This is indeed better."_

She took another bite of her cookie. "I'm not sicky anymore..." She said, remembering the pills she was forced to take.

_"And you can go outside."_ He cooed, placing his ghostly hand on hers. She felt it. But briefly. Spirit had to conserve his powers.

"Yeah..." She suddenly felt worried, putting her cookie down. She was staring at something.

_"Whats wrong?"_ It asked, following her gaze. A man was standing at the entryway to the lunchroom. He had a unsettling feeling to him. He was staring at them..

_"...Lets go, dear one."_ He urged, getting up and taking her hand. Annora grabbed her cookie along the way.

They were stopped however, by one of the female nurses. "Oh there you are sweetie!" She cooed. She was a young woman with a bright smile and a sweet personality. Annora liked her.

"Doctor Kevin would like to see you." She said, turning around and walking out of the lunchroom. Annora followed after. Her spirit friend smirked. _This should be interesting..._

Upon entering the room, she saw a table had been set up. A strange device that looked like a helmet sat on the table, and a cup of water.

Her doctor seemed pleased to see her. He always did. Her spirit never sensed any illwill.

"Come in Annora. It's okay. Oh did you get a cookie?" He asked, chuckling.

Annora smiled and nodded, going inside and sitting down in the chair. She knew the drill. "Jay-Jay gave it to me." She said, eating more of it.

"Thats nice of him, did you thank him for it?" Asked Doctor Kevin. Annora nodded, swallowing more of the cookie.

"Good job." He said. "Now, there is another room behind this wall. I need you and Spirit to find out what is in that room." He explained, picking up the strange helmet on the table.

"Whats that?" She asked curiously. Even Spirit was intrigued. It had wires going through it and seemed to have sensors on it.

"This, is how we can see whats going on in there." He poked her forehead. Annora blinked in reply. "My brain?" She said.

"Yes. It monitors your brainwaves. The electrical impulses." He said, making her blink. Of course she wouldn't know what that meant. But Spirit did. _"Nifty device..."_ He whispered.

"Spirit said it's nifty." Annora blurted out, earning a pout from him.

"Yes it is." He said, placing it over her head. It fitted snugly and perfectly. "I'll be in the other room, watching alright? I'll tell you when to start." He said, leaving the room and shutting the door.

Annora waited, looking at Spirit, who smiled, reassuring her.

_"Don't worry little one. I'm right here."_ He said, patting her head.

Doctor Kevin's voice was soon heard on the loud speaker. **_"Okay Annora. Are we ready?"_** He asked.

Annora nodded, after glancing nervously at Spirit.

**_"Okay, tell me what you see in the next room."_** He said, having a video camera up and ready.

Annora looked at Spirit. He looked back at her, before disappearing. Annora's eyes glazed, before slightly rolling back.

She was now seeing through spirits eyes. Everything outside the central vision was blurry. She soon found herself in the next room, staring at a blue rabbit doll, a bunch of blocks, and a stack of playing cards.

_"Let me speak through you, little one."_ He whispered in the back of her mind.

_"Okay."_ She whispered back.

_"There is a blue rabbit, a stack of playing cards, and eight blocks in the next room." _She/Spirit said in a deep rough voice. Spirit remained in the next room.

**_"Wonderful. Do you think you can move them at all?"_** The doctor asked, still recording.

There was a long pause, before Annora gasped softly, back in control of her body.

In the next room, Spirit hovered over the table. _"I'll do more then just that..."_ He smirked, wanting to display his powers.

"Spirit?!" Gasped Annora, seeing he had disappeared.

_"I'm in the next room."_ He said to her. Suddenly, one by one, the blocks began to stack, then, the playing cards were pulled up in the air, before setting into a solitaire position, ready to be played.

Doctor Kevin was in utter shock. It was stronger then what he thought. This entity was _enjoying_ this. It was toying with the idea.

Suddenly, Spirit smirked viciously. It was time to show what he could _really_ do. The blue rabbit doll levitated off the table, before being ripped to shreds. _"Too easy..."_

Now Doctor Kevin was becoming alarmed. **_"Annora, you can stop now."_** He said through the microphone. Annora was startled. "He's not listening to me! Spirit!? What are you doing?!" She squeaked, still not seeing what he was doing. Spirit had blocked off all contact. She could not hear or see what he was doing anymore.

The table then lifted off the floor, before snapping in half and hitting the window separating Doctor Kevin's room from the testing room. Cards and blocks went everywhere with a loud booming sound.

**_"Annora, you need to get him to stop!"_** Pleaded Doctor Kevin.

Annora's eyes widened. What was he doing?

_"It's all fun and games until someone gets hurt...A mortal shouldn't test me..." _

Then, the legs from the table levitated upwards, before hitting against the window, breaking it more. He was using it like a baseball bat.

Doctor Kevin gasped in shock, very alarmed by it's power. There was no stopping it from hurting and killing people if it wanted to.

"SPIRIT! _**STOOOOP!**_ PLEASE!" Screamed Annora, covering her ears.

Spirit paused, looking back at the wall that separated them. He heard her plea loud and clear.

Well, only _Annora_ could stop him.

When all movement had stopped, Doctor Kevin breathed out _very_ slowly, realizing he had been holding his breath the entire time.

Spirit then went through the wall, poking his head into the room. Annora stared at him, in complete shock. "...Spirit?" She appeared as though she was about to cry.

It was that moment, that he realised he had gone too far, and possibly broke the trust with his host. And it would take a while to rebuild it.

Spirit then disappeared, But Annora felt him return to her body. He was acting completely different now. He was refusing to talk. Even his mind was shut away from her.

"Spirit! Talk to me!" She pleaded. But only silence followed.

Just then, doctor Kevin and a nurse busted into the room. Doctor Kevin hugged her close quickly. "Are you alright?" He asked, obviously concerned.

"...You're not mad at me?" She asked, tears going down her face.

Doctor Kevin stared, blinking. "No Sweetheart. It wasn't your fault... It wasn't your fault..." He said, hugging her close.

It was an uncomfortable silence. Still, Spirit was remaining quiet, no matter how hard Annora tried to pry into his thoughts.

"Lets get you to bed okay? We'll have a nurse send you some spaghetti." He said, taking her hand and leading her out of the room. The camera remained recording, showing the destruction he left behind. Including the shredded Blue Rabbit doll Doctor Kevin meant to give to her after the test. It laid there, tattered in ruins.

_**The camera soon shut off with a click.**_


	3. Best Friends

**_((AN: Credit to Amber.))_**

"Spirit?! What is wrong with you?! You scared me!" Squeaked Annora once she was alone in her room.

Spirit quickly appeared, on the edge of her bed, legs crossed. _"I did not mean for you to be afraid. Those tests were simply too easy for someone like me." _He said, smirking.

"...You hurt me...I hate you." Annora said suddenly, her big eyes clouded with tears. She sniffed softly.

Spirit sat up straight, honestly startled to hear that. _"Hate me? A bit mean to say isn't it?"_ He asked, cocking his head.

"...N-no...Go away..." She ordered, glaring at him.

_"Oooh but I can't Annora. Remember? We're stuck together. Forever."_ He cooed, smiling.

"I DON'T CARE! SAY YOU'RE SORRY!" She screamed at him, earning a puzzled look from him.

_"You're being a bit loud, little one. I'm sorry for scaring you, hows that?"_ He asked, tilting his head.

She perked a little. "...I'll think about it..." She said, mimicking her mother.

Spirit just chuckled, shaking his head.

The door suddenly opened, revealing a nurse with a big bowl of spaghetti.

So it seemed the Doctor remembered. "Here sweetie!" She cooed, earning a squeal from Annora. She ran over, taking the bowl. "Thank you!" She giggled, going over to her bed and chowing down on it. The nurse smiled and left.

Spirit watched her, chuckling as sauce got all over her face. She was such a tiny little thing.

_"He always knows what to give you..."_ He whispered, earning a puzzled look from Annora. "Did you say somethin?"

_"No...Nothing..."_ He smirked softly.

A tiny knock was heard on the door. Annora perked, not recognizing that knock. She put her bowl on the bed, going to the door and opening it.

A little girl with blonde hair stood there, looking shy. "H-hi. I'm A-Amber..." She squeaked, her voice sounding soft and adorable.

Spirit got up from the bed, walking over to the young girls. Something was different about this little girl.

"H-Hi. I'm Annora...Are you okay?" She asked, seeing the young Amber was nervous.

"...I'm shy." She said, looking like she was going to cry.

Annora blinked, before smiling. "I'm shy too! Do you wanna be friends?" She asked out of the blue. Oh to be a young child again. It was much easier to make friends that way.

Amber's eyes lit up. "Okay!" She agreed.

"I got some spaghetti! Do you want some?" She asked, always the generous type.

Spirit narrowed his hidden eyes. This child wasn't normal. She was the same as his host. She had a spirit inside her as well.

Suddenly, Amber's eyes shifted to Spirit, her eyes widened and she gave a startled cry, backing up.

"What? Are you okay?" Asked a confused Annora, until she followed her gaze. "Thats Spirit! He's okay! He won't hurt you!" She squeaked, thinking she had lost a new friend.

"...He...H-he..." Suddenly, Amber gave a strangled cry and covered her face, which seemed to stretch and warp. Annora's eyes widened. Spirit got in front of her, shielding her.

Amber then took off down the hall, crying the whole time. Annora stared in disbelief. "Shes got a spirit too?!"

_"Follow her, Annora."_ He ordered softly.

Annora obeyed, going after her, running down the hallway. She could see that it was nighttime outside now through the windows.

Amber kept running, bumping into several nurses, who chased after her.

Annora was running as fast as her little feet could take her. Soon they all found themselves in the cafeteria. Amber ducked under a table, covering her ears and screaming. _**"LEAVE ME ALONE!" **_Her face stretched out, veins showing visibly on her face.

"It's alright Amber, we're not here to hurt you." One of the Nurses said.

Annora slowly stepped forward, Spirit by her side. It was a stand off.

"Annora go back to your room!" Ordered one of the nurses. Annora shook her head, Using Spirit to push them out of the way.

"Amber! It's okay!" Soothed Annora, trying to help her.

"...H-he...He..." She sobbed more, rocking her little body back and forth. Spirit then disappeared into her body, going quiet, wanting to see what was going to happen.

Annora stepped closer. "He won't hurt you! Spirit is nice!" She tried to explain.

"It's not him! It's Yami!" Amber said, turning to look at her, her face looking stretched and warped.

"...Tell him to stop." She said, now within inches of her.

"I c-can't...H-hes gonna h-hurt you...Hes gonna hurt you." She repeated, though it was a whisper.

Annora sat down next to her, crossing her little legs. "Is he mean?" She asked, wanting to help her.

"H-he hurt my daddy...He hit him..." She said, rubbing her nose.

"Here..." Annora said, holding out her hands.

"...I'm scared..." Amber said, hiccuping. She stared at her hands the longest time.

"It's okay. You don't have to be. I'm nice." She said, smiling sweetly.

"...O-okay..." She sniffed, slowly reaching her hands out.

As soon as they touched hands, their eyes glazed over.

~Flashback~

_Annora was met with darkness. But soon she found herself in a bedroom. It wasn't hers._

_...Spirit...Are you there?_

_Annora didn't hear him, or see him. She was in Amber's memories. She turned around, seeing Amber standing there, looking out the window. It was snowing outside._

_"I wanna go outside..." She mumbled, tapping the window._

_Suddenly her door burst open, revealing a man in his late twenties, beer bottle in hand. "Where were you?" He asked in a slurred voice._

_Amber tensed up. "I w-was in h-here daddy."_

_"Don't give me that tone you little bitch." He growled, coming over and slapping her across the face. Amber wailed out. "I called for you downstairs and you didn't come." _

_Annora watched, eyes wide. How could a father do something so vicious?_

_He grabbed Amber by her hair, attempting to drag her out of the room by it, when the bedroom shook and the lights flickered. The father paused, looking around, squinting his drunken eyes._

_"YAMI NO!" Cried Amber, who was struggling to stand up._

_"Shut up bitch." Growled her father, who continued towards the door. _

_Just then, a figure appeared, blondish white hair sticking out in all angles. A glowing gold light emanating from it's forehead. In the shape of an eye. It seemed to have a cape surrounding it's body. Annora stared at it._

_Suddenly, his beer bottle was yanked from his hands, and hit across his head, the bottle shattered. The father fell to his knees, seeming about to be knocked out._

_Then, the beer shards floated up. Amber's eyes widened. "STOP! STOP IT YAMI!" She screamed._

_But the Yami did not listen, driving the shards into her fathers chest. Amber gave a startled scream, covering her mouth. An unsettling silence filled her bedroom. _

_Annora stared, knowing it wasn't over._

_Just then, a blonde haired woman came into the room, eyes wide with terror. "AMBER?! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"_

_"I didn't do it! Yami did it!" She tried to explain, but her mother wouldn't hear a word of it._

_Her mother lifted her still alive father, dragging him out of the room. "You stay here!"_

_Then, there was a time skip with her memories._

_"SHE ATTACKED MY HUSBAND!" She tried to explain to the cop, pointing at her daughter._

_Amber was crying hysterically, covering her face._

_The cops were obviously not convinced. "Alright, got an attempted murder by the wife. Blaming it on your child. How sick are you?"_

_"WHAT!? I DIDN'T DO IT! SHE DID IT!" Cried her mother, who was being handcuffed and taken away._

_Amber was then held by her hand, and taken into a police car. "You'll be okay. Alright?" Said the cop. Amber nodded._

_They drove off into the night, leaving a crying Amber. And a shocked Annora. She felt a hand grab her, pulling her out of the nightmare._

Annora gasped, back to reality and staring at a shocked Amber. "...I s-saw you..."

Annora was confused. "Saw me?" She asked, looking at Spirit, who was rubbing his chin in thought.

"He got you out...Of the Asy..lum..." She tried to pronounce.

Annora's eye widened. "You can see them too?! Oh wow!" She smiled.

"Y-yeah. And my Ghost can move stuff too!"

The nurses were dumbfounded by what was going on. But they soon figured out that it was fine and it was over.

Spirit hovered there, noticing Amber's own Spirit standing right by her now. It stuck its tongue out at Spirit in a teasing matter, knowing perfectly well who he was. Spirit glared. There was a strong rivalry emanating through them both, but went unnoticed by the two girls.

Doctor Kevin soon came into the area, staring at them, surprised that they had come across each other. But it was going to happen sooner or later. This was a great way to have them learn from each other.

It was that moment, that there was a strong bond forming. That they would be friends for a very long time. They both had the exact same powers. And Spirits. Perhaps they would stay within the same building for the rest of their lives.

_And perhaps, they would figure out these strange abilities __**together.**_

_**((AN: Hope you enjoyed that. The next chapter will be when she's about 10 years old or so. You glad I brought Yami Marik in? I am too. Poor Amber. She can't control her Yami. Leave a review, comment whatever...Blah...))**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_((AN: Warning, small chapter. But it's meant to be funny.))_**

A nine year old Annora stood in the cafeteria, staring blankly at her gameboy and pushing buttons.

Spirit stood by her, growing annoyed that she was distracted by the little device. But it gave her critical thinking in gaming situations.

"Annoraaaaaa!" Squealed Amber, who ran into the cafeteria, tackling Annora down, knocking the Gameboy out of her hands. She squeaked. "Hiii!"

"I got Pokemon too! Can we link up!? PLEEEEEEEASE!" She pleaded with those huge eyes of hers, threatening to cry.

"Oh, make our pokemon fight? Um...Okay!" She said, picking up her Gameboy and sitting at the table.

Soon, they had linked up. Annora had Charizard, while Amber had Blastoise. A classic battle.

It was then that their spirits appeared by their side, guiding them silently. Annora stared nervously at Amber's spirit. Something about him gave her the chills.

"Shut up, Yami!" Amber suddenly said, waving her hand at her spirit. Annora looked puzzled at the sudden outburst. "What did he say?" She asked.

"He's trying to take over me. It's mean." She said, trying to focus on the game.

Spirit narrowed his hidden eyes at the rival spirit. It just smirked in reply.

Spirit then leaned down, taking her hands. "Little one. Can I take over for a bit?" He asked, though his voice was demanding.

Annora blinked. "Okay..." She was puzzled.

Spirit then melded into her body. And Annora snapped her head back. Her eyes darkened. Her hair looked like it was standing on end.

Amber paused, before her head snapped back as well. Her forehead began to glow brightly. It was shaped into an eye. She smirked viciously. Her hair was standing on end.

"How about we have a friendly match? Right here?" Asked Spirit.

Yami smirked in reply, crooked teeth gleaming. "You're move." He said, gameboy in hand.

They were soon fighting with pokemon. As childish as it seemed, It was anything but.

Sweat began rolling from Annora's/Spirit's face. Charizard was almost about to die. Water pokemon were more affective against fire types. And Amber/Yami had Blastiose...

Yami didn't noticed that the gameboy pocket was about to die. And soon, the gameboy shut off. Yami Snarled. "WHAT!?"

Spirit smirked. "Looks like I won this match."

"This isn't over!" Yami snarled, disappearing back into Amber's body. Amber gasped softly, looking around confused.

Spirit soon let Annora take back control, earning a puzzled look as well. "You okay?" She asked Amber.

Amber nodded. "Yeah...Yami's really angry..."

Annora nodded. "He'll be okay. He can always play again next time." She smiled sweetly.

Amber nodded. "He said he looks forward to it."

"I'm gonna go play on the swings. Wanna come?" She asked.

Amber nodded, taking her hand. They soon left the cafiteria. Not noticing that strange man from before, was there again.


End file.
